


守株待兔 02

by milk_milky



Series: 守株待兔 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lay兴 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: *憨憨pd被lxs强制爱的两三事*避雷 强制 NC-17*毫无感情 只是馋他身子
Relationships: 我兴
Series: 守株待兔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599745
Kudos: 7





	守株待兔 02

“客房服务。” 

“来了。”果然是憨憨pd 谁家酒店半夜客房服务 抬头看见推着酒店餐车的lxs 着实吓了pd一跳 用力抵住半掩的房门 

低沉的闷哼夹杂灵肉撞击的声音从lxs手里的dv中传来 思绪一下子被带回自己在落地镜前被迫承欢的夜晚 

事后pd病倒了 不愿家庭医生为他检查身体 第一次对工作人员发火 推了好几个行程 

把自己锁在浴室里 心里憋着一股气 拿着沐浴球使劲地擦拭自己的身体 雪白的肌肤被擦出一道道红印 可再怎么还觉得脏 

当他终于调整好自己 走出房门开始活动 lxs再一次出现在他面前 把他打得粉碎

害怕引起骚动 pd把lxs拉进房间  
“多少钱？”  
“恩？”  
“多少钱我都给你，把底片给我！”

这副咬牙切齿和他谈条件的样子真是可爱  
应该是刚从浴室出来 头发还有些微湿 lxs凑在pd耳边贪婪得闻着他身上独有的香气， “我只想要你。”

lxs步步紧逼 压得pd往后退了好几步 不小心被绊倒在床上 想伸腿踹向lxs 却被lxs紧紧握住了脚丫 

“身子的每一寸都如此漂亮。” 说罢，拉着pd的玉足贴近自己的大腿内侧摩擦，“放开我，你这个变态！”

“那晚是谁嘴里说着不要，却被我肏射了？”

lxs身体前倾 手缓缓从脚踝摸索进小腿 pd扭着腰挣扎着 不想听他讲话不想再回忆那夜的屈辱 本就松散的浴袍领口敞得更大了 

此刻的pd就像是一只被人握住后蹄 待宰的小羊羔 再想挣脱也无济于事 lxs将pd的腿搭在自己肩上 居然发现浴袍底下的他一丝不挂 

感受到lxs用炽热的视线盯着自己的私处 pd努力想夹紧双腿 可怎么也奈不过lxs的力气 整个人暴露在lxs身下 

以为他会有进一步动作 可lxs却突然松了手 起身打开他为pd准备的百利甜，“过来喝奶。” 

pd裹紧浴袍蜷缩在床的一角没有动作  
“你今晚若是能把我哄开心，或许dv就送你了。”

犹豫了几秒 pd乖乖地接过lxs手里的"牛奶" 尝了一个发现确有奶香的甜味 没在犹豫 一口全部喝掉了 真是很好骗 

lxs把pd拉下床 自己坐在床边 双腿敞开等着pd主动取悦自己 

不知道是酒有些上头还是天真的pd以为只要解决了lxs的欲望就可以结束这一切 单腿跪在lxs脚前 笨拙地解开lxs的下衣

阴茎一下子蹦了出来 吓得pd手足无措 一时不知从哪儿下手 lxs钳住pd的下巴 手指在他肉嘟嘟的双唇上磨蹭 流连在他的下唇线处 他的小嘴长得过于精巧 仿佛就是为了口交而生，“用嘴。”

pd不可置信的望着lxs 本就不敌lxs有力 刚刚一大杯酒下去 身子也越发沉重 任由lxs用阴茎在脸上拍打 只得紧紧闭着嘴巴 守住自己的最后一道防线 

“啊…唔……” lxs伸手对着pd胸前的粉红一拧 痛得pd松了牙关 lxs趁虚而入将自己的阴茎送入pd嘴中 按着后脑不给他丝毫逃离的机会 

他的小嘴怎么可能含得下成年男子的性器 抵得他直犯恶心 眼泪漱漱往下掉 可怜得紧 可lxs就喜欢看他被欺负的样子 pd口里阴茎又胀大了几分

后脑的手根本挣脱不开 他快窒息了 只得用舌头去抵触嘴里的性器 想要把它推出来 可真的做起来 在lxs眼里却成了他取悦自己的行为

“你还真是无师自通啊。”lxs带着性感的呻吟发出感叹 享受着pd生涩的口技 托住他的后脑 用自己的阴茎一次又一次撞击着pd脆弱的咽喉 

他忍着不适狠狠地咬了嘴里的性器一口 pd被lxs猛地推开 肩膀嘭的撞在床头柜的尖角 顾不上疼 倒在地上大口喘气 

lxs眯着眼审视眼前的人儿 对他的大胆感到吃惊 pd嘴角还残留情液与琼浆的混合物 亮晶晶勾引着他

他在性事上并不耐心 拎起pd就往床上扔 lxs用手戳着pd刚刚被尖角撞伤的地方 报复似的还击 他越疼痛 lxs越兴奋

身上的浴袍被男人暴力撕扯开 两颗绯红被吮吸得力挺在胸前 全身滚烫得厉害 pd咬着下嘴唇不让自己发出难耐的声响 

看不得身下的他一脸被强迫的样儿 脸红得像未经人事的少女 明明身子都有反应了 还装什么装 

lxs抽出事前准备好的细鞭 双膝压着pd的小腿不让他动弹 舞着皮鞭啪的打向他的性器 “啊——” 被自己的声音镇住 捂住嘴 眼含热泪的看着眼前的男人 

相比疼痛更是苏痒 体内涌出一阵空虚 他害怕这种感觉 不知道自己是怎么了  
明明他受害者 被突然闯入的人一而再再而三的猥亵强奸 为何会演变成现在这般

他随手抓起一个枕头朝lxs扔去  
“你现在很生气吗？可你的宝贝还是很兴奋。” 说罢又是一鞭 pd死死咬住嘴唇不让自己发出叫床声 嘴里满是血腥味 

“真是倔，没关系，总有一天你会求我的。” 三两下用细鞭捆绑住pd的手腕 欣赏着他手臂恰如其分的肌肉 腋下的毛发也如此诱人 

lxs把枕头垫在pd的腰下 令他身后的小穴完整的出现在自己面前 股间与床单上的水痕暴露了pd后穴早已沦陷在情事里的事实

伸手将手指塞入pd的小穴 轻车熟路地找到他隐秘的地带 一顿猛戳 

pd全身瘫软 百利甜的后劲已经上来 眼前的一切已无法对焦 晕乎乎的嘟囔着小嘴嗯嗯啊啊 发出好听的呻吟 

感觉到自己身体里的异物终于退了出去 可下一秒更大的东西就直冲冲插进了自己的穴肉 

即使是第二次进入 pd也差点被撕裂感痛到昏过去 额上渗出细密的汗珠 挣扎了一下发现自己还是全身无力 

眼前的人仿佛不懂得怜香惜玉 拽着他的臀肉发疯似的朝里顶 阴茎肏开穴肉 撞得pd脊椎发麻 自己也不自觉地抬起臀想要迎合lxs的进入

lxs好像还不满足 硬想要把他身下的巨物全部塞进pd的身体 ，“太…太深…嗯……”  
他可不管pd适不适应他的尺度 自己舒服就行 反复尝试更贴合的角度 顶得pd差点撞上床板 

“啊——” pd突然夹紧lxs的性器 他知道自己是越过了pd的敏感带 到达了更美妙的领域 只有在这儿 pd会听话的收缩以满足自己的欲望 

lxs一只手拿起刚刚还未喝完的百利甜 另一只手打开dv录制身下的妙人

“喜欢吗？” 每吐一个音节 lxs就向着绝对领域顶一下 pd扭捏着哼哼唧唧听不清说什么 泉眼倒是不断冒水 好似下一秒就要决堤 

“喜欢吗？”  
“喜…喜欢……”  
“接下来，你会更喜欢的。”

说罢，lxs便将手里的百利甜对准泉眼 尽数倒在pd的性器上 发烫的阴茎突然被冰镇的酒水刺激 混着乳白的“牛奶” 射了出来 

身下的人克制不住地抽搐 脚趾也跟着发抖 lxs抽出自己的性器 重新俯跪在pd胸前 单手钳住他的下巴 将阴茎送入他的小嘴 粗暴的抽插了几下 射在了pd口中 

pd早已没有了意识 任由嘴里的情液顺着微涨的小嘴流了出来 而lxs用dv记录了这淫靡的画面

半夜 pd猛地惊醒 lxs不知何时已经离开了  
头晕晕沉沉 嘴里的血腥味以及全身的疼痛告诉他 这一切不是梦 他再一次被这个男人强奸了

——嘟嘟  
消息提示音从手机里传来  
映入眼帘的是他被百利甜浇射以及lxs在自己嘴里高潮的怼脸拍的视频 

pd不敢相信屏幕里满脸潮红娇羞地说着喜欢的人是自己 头疼得厉害 记忆也断断续续 这才意识到自己喝下的“牛奶”不是牛奶 

身体好像被人注入铅再扔下水底 四周的汹涌毫不留情地压向自己 逼得他喘不过气 全世界好像只剩他一人 无助的躺在床上 一颗颗泪珠直往下掉 

——嘟嘟  
「PD 下次见^^」


End file.
